


A Life

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was full.</p></blockquote>





	A Life

She never had children, but she wound up mothering thousands of young girls.

She was an only child but somehow acquired a sister and a bond stronger than blood.

She blew up her high school and her town but never drifted from her friends no matter the miles that sometimes separated them.

She never married but eventually wound up back in the arms of the only man who had ever been fully her equal.

This is not the life she would have imagined for herself. There has been terrible sorrow. But it has also been filled past overflowing with love.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was full.


End file.
